Rules for the Autobots
by BeeBee's girl
Summary: Rules for living with the Autobots and humans. PLEASE TAKE THE RULES SERIOUSLY .JAZZ IS ALIVE! 900 views!
1. Chapter 1

Press the little button that says review an see the magic happen! Please take these rules seriously this is not a joke. ps Jazz is alive!!!!!!

* * *

1. When Galloway is visiting keep Will, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jolt away from him! We don't want a replay of last time...

( Even if he deserved to be stalked by a giant cannon obsessed Autobot.)

( And Ratchet ..well let say Galloway found him self in a cars trunk in the middle of the desert.)

=)

2. Do not harm Samuel you do you will have everyone in the Ark after you.(Mikaela being deadliest).

Example- Sunstreaker being chased down the Ark after joking that Megatron was in the Ark.

(Poor Sam... nearly had a heart attack seeing a hologram of Megatron.)

( To say the least all, the Autobot were trying to kill,through in the brig, or just blow, up in that order.)

( Oddly Ironhide seemed one of the most angry.)

(You have been warned!!!)

=0

3. Do not test the protectiveness of Bumblebee, Ironhide, or Ratchet.

(Just don't if you value your life.)

=)

4. Do not let ANY humans around Wheeljack or Percepter.

( Jack and Perce get a little too curious about humans.)

(Will almost was a experiment.)

5. When Ironhide is in the shooting range do not go in there!

(I don't need to explain this rule just think)

=)

6. When Mikaela is asleep, do not wake her up with loud rock music. Things will get messy.

(JAZZ!!)

=)

7. Do not endanger a humans sparkling. You will be hurt. Ratchet will not fix you.

(Will almost killed Sideswipe when he saw him almost step on her.)

(Things were not pretty.)

=)

8. When Samuel James Witwicky is in the room do not show him our language!

( We don't want a replay with Ironhide again.)

(Couldn't find his arm for a week.)

(How Sam got Hides arm we don't know.)

9 Just because they are humans doesn't mean you can prank them.

( They will get you back worse than you would think...)

=)

10. When Ironhide is with his charge Annabell, do not curse in English or Cybertroan she will copy it.

(An angry Sarah Lennox is more scary than Megatron him self.)

* * *

That is all i got for now. Review and give me ideas please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

HIII IM BACK!!! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

* * *

11. I am no longer allowed to 'borrow' anyone's credit card.

(I snitched Epps's card when he wasn't looking.)

(I then went to the mall with Mikaela.)

(You don't wanna know how much I spent.)

(I had no idea he would freak out so much.)

( He as like a billion cards. Who knew that he would notice 1 missing.)

=)

12. No music is to be used for the following:

(Alarm clocks.)  
(To annoy others.)

(That means no Jaws theme when Ratchet walks into a room.)

=)

13. do not look at Sunstreakers paint job, smile evilly, them mutter "soon..soon..")

(He stayed away from me for a whole month.)

( Hehehehehehe.......)

=)

14. NO playing human games.

(Even if they say its excellent workout.)  
( Like Sideswipe and Sunny playing twister.)  
(Limbs went everywhere, Ratchet wasn't happy..)

=)

15. No redoing an Autobots paint job.

(I must go i need to "talk" to Sunny and Sides about the color pink...)

(for no reason of course... hehehe)  
("ALL HAIL THE COLORFUL AUTOBOTS" MUAHAHAHAHAHA)

=)

16. no carrying a red jellylike body parts around the Autobot.

( poor Bee..)

(Nearly had a spark attack seeing Sam and Leo eating a red jello arm.)

("sigh" but they were good!!)

=)

17. No comming over for Halloween wearing fake blood.

(Ratchet had a spark attack seeing Sam's face covered in blood.)

(Jazz laughed then had a malfunction.)

( Ironhide just stood there in shock..)

=)

18. DON'T TOUCH IRONHIDES CANNONS!!!

( JUST DON'T)

=0

19. No harming any human.

( Their guardians will kill you slowly and painfully.)

=)

20. When welcoming new Autobots to Earth, hide the humans until they are introduced.

( Will was almost killed when hound saw him.)

(Epps was buried in 9 feet of sand.)

(Sam and Makeala were thrown 5 feet, Bee was scared to death they were hurt.)

(All were fine except a few scrapes and sand in very uncomfortable places.)

* * *

review please! I'm out of rules


	3. Chapter 3

HIII IM BACK!!! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS!! TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

* * *

21. No skating in the base.

( Sam and i wanted to see who would win in a race.)

(Sam almost broke his jaw on Ironhide's foot.)

(Optimus, Jazz,Ratchet,and Bumblebee were to say the least mad at me...)

=(

22. Don't piss off Ironhide, only Will can do that.

( the twins learned the hard...)

=)

23 DON'T SCREAM DECEPTICON IF THERE ISN'T ONE THERE!

( JUST DONT.)

(AND WHEELIE DONT COUNT!)

(LEO!!)

=/

24. Don't jump in front a moving Autobot/Decepticon.

(Optimus almost killed me when I jumped in front of him during his transforming.)

(Lucky there aren't human crossing signs in the base...Yet...)

=)

25. No writing on Galloways face in marker when he is asleep.

( Saw wrote on his face saying "I almost ended the world by sending the Autobots back to space,)

( feel free to kick me where the sun don't shine!)

26. KEEP JACK AWAY FROM THE T.V.!

( When he saw it the first time, he blew it up.)

The Autobots had some maaad humans!)

=O

27. Don't draw a Hitler mustache on any Autobot when they are asleep.

( Drew it on Optimus..)

(FUNNY DAY!!)

=)

28. Don't call Ratchet a Decpticon, even if he is throwing renches!

(JUST DON"T)

29. Don't make an Autobot mad they might lubricate on you.

(Thats my Bee!)

(Optimus says its not nice but Simmons learned his lesson!)

=)

30. Don't fill Ironhides cannon with popcorn or pudding to see what would happen.

( chances are it wont be good.)

(Popcorn went everywhere!)

(It was good.....)

=)

* * *

TADA 30 rules review I'm trying to update everyday if i get more reviews i might update 2 times a day. Oh yeah i love youtube!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my wonderful fans! I would like to thank all you for reviewing!! Time for the next chapter.

* * *

31. Do not annoy a human female during her "Time of the Month".

( Sunny, Sides, Skids, and Mudflap had to learn the hard way.)

(They all had multiple dents, scratches and a missing limb.)

(Mikaela did it all...)

(If you value your life don't annoy a human female.)

=)

32. Do not annoy a human when they are writing a report that's due the next day(or sooner).

(Leo and Sam about killed (offlined) Prowl when he kept asking irrelevant questions.)

(Jazz took him and explained everything about Spongebob Squarepants.)

(Leo was 10 seconds away from getting a sledge hammer.)

(Sam was going to get Mikaela and let her take care of him.)

=0

33. Avoid giving humans excessive amounts of coffee, they will either pass out or become extremely hyper.

(We learned this from experience .)

(Sam ran for 4 straight hours without stopping.)

(Leo passed out watching him.)

(He didn't even get any coffee!!)

(Oddly Mikaela was fine..)

=)

34. Do not wake up a human sparkling in the middle of the night.

(If you do there better be a Decepticon attack going on!)

(Skids and Mudflap woke up Annabell Lennox.)

(Major Lennox about came unglued and nearly killed them.)

( But Ironhide wouldn't let him unfortunately..)

35. Do not try to explain any cartoon to the Autobot.

( You will get a headache .)

(Just don't.....)

XD

36. Do not tell the Twins about 'Ninjas'.

( We had enough of it in Egypt.)

( "Blead in with yo seroundens.")

('sigh' I will kill Skids if he keeps saying that!)

=)

37. Once again no loud music with Humans in the room.

(JAZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Mikaela's ears were bleeding.)

(We had one angry(pissed off) Ratchet.)

-.-'

38. No yelling out random things when in a meeting.

( We were in a meeting I yelled...

(OH MY GOD!!! THERE IS A COOKIE IN OPTIMUS I FORGOT TO GET IT!!!!)

(Lots of odd stairs.)

XD

39. Do not challenge the Twins to a prank war.

( Things will not turn out well.)

(To say the least , we had a pink Prime, feathered Ironhide, poke-a-dotted Jazz, happy , smiling, Prowl, (SCARY!!)..

(Sam and Mikaela gone as was Bee !)

(Leo and Lennox had to clean everything!.)

XD

40. NO TOUCHING IRONHIDES CANNONS!!!

(LEO! THAT MEANS YOU)

(One day he is going to be blasted to kingdom come.)

+))))

* * *

40 rules! Please review i got over 400 views on this.

I will take suggestions! thanks to Starburst for the ideas!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my wonderful fans! I would like to thank all you for reviewing!! Time for the next chapter.

Unfortunately i do not own the Transformers, i'm just playing with them. plz don;t sue me (runs away from lawyers.)

* * *

41. Never play a prank of Ironhide

(The twins learned the hard way.)

(Cannons are not fun to have in your face.)

(Mostly everyone in the base knows that by now!)

=9

42. Jello is now banded form the base.

(Don't ask why....)

=(

43. Don't let Wheeljack watch Phineas and Ferb.

9 He tried to make an elevator to the moon.)

(Half of the base blew up.)

(Optimus was mad!)

XD

44. Do not tease the Arcee triplets.

( They will gang up on you and they all will kill you slowly and painfully.)

=)

45. No letting the Autobots watch Dreamcatcher.

(They watched the first 40 minutes and was horrified!)

(They wouldn't let any humans out of there sight for one nanoclick!)

(They also destroyed all the dream catchers in the base and at the humans homes.)

(Poor Annabelle..Will got her a new one.)

=)

46. All pets away from Ironhide, and Ratchet.

(Poor Frankie... almost got hit by flying mech and a wrench.)

(Sam saved him both times.)

=(

47. Keep Annabelle away from the sets of twins.

(Annabelle can say a lot in Cybertron.)

(Sarah and Will nearly kill them!)

=)

48. Do not complain about humans in battle.

(Brawn learned the hard way.)

(Every bot was after him wanting to blow up, lock in the brig,or weld to something uncomfortable .)

=(

49. Spongebob is not allowed it be watched in the base.

(Prowls processor glitched.)

(He also offlined.)

(Everyone in the base laughed at how Jazz treated him.)

(CUTTTEEE!!!!)

=)

baby talk while the Autobots are in the room.)

(Bee was just confused, while the others were just.... shocked.)

(Who knew that humans were soo... odd!!!)

* * *

I need reviews to keep going!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my wonderful fans! I would like to thank all you for reviewing!! Time for the next chapter.

Unfortunately i do not own the Transformers, i'm just playing with them. plz don;t sue me (runs away from lawyers.)

* * *

51. Do not give random 'bots or 'cons nicknames.

(The Fallen= Davy Jones.)

(Starscream=Carlotta.)

(Sunstreaker=Diva.)

(Any Transformers that calls humans Squishy= Dorie (from Finding Nemo.)

XD

52. When a medic tells you to do/not do something, listen.

(Ironhide is such a whiner.)

(Amazingly the Autobots are very good at hiding.)

(Wouldn't think they were that good at it, since they are giant alien robots!!!)

=)

not steal a humans box of Cheeze-It's.

(Anna nearly took off Hides arm.)

(Anna's 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

=)

54. Never yell IT'S COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Leo is banned to be within 10 feet of Sunny.)

XD

55. When it's raining, keep the bots inside!!!!

( I don't need to explain this since the bots are 40 foot robots..)

(....Lightning....)

56. NO ASKING "Why" repeatably.

(Prime and Sam pushed Leo and Miles out on the curb.)

(Those two(Leo and miles) are as bad as the twins.)

-.-'

57. Don't let the bots listen to Billy Gilman's Oklahoma.

(THEY CRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Ironhide even teared up.)

(Will hugged Anna and got her a new toy)

(awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!)

=)

58. Don't let the bots watch Cars.

(Too many questions.....)

(My poor brain...)

-.-'

59. No Youtube!!!!!!!!!!!

(Too many baaad things on it!)

=)

60. Do as Ratchet says!!!!

(Check ups are mandatory!)

(He will come and hunt you down!!!!!!!!)

(Ask Sunny how it feels to get dents pounded out of him.)

+)

* * *

I need reviews to keep going!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am out of rules sorry if some of the rules are out of character.

-Satin's Camero-


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my wonderful fans! I would like to thank all you for reviewing!! Time for the next for the wait.

Unfortunately I do not own the Transformers, i'm just playing with them. plz don;t sue me (runs away from lawyers.)

* * *

61. If you run into Sunstreaker right after he's had a 'makeover' (paint/wax job)

do not cover your eyes and yell out

"It's too bright, I've gone blind!"

(Ratchet thought I was serious!!)

(Once again i was scanned ans scanned and scanned!!!)

(I hate those scans.......)

=(

not send any Decepticon THE EVIL OVERLORD LIST. They will attempt to prove it wrong.

(Amazingly, the 'cons are more confusing than us.)

(And that is saying something!!)

XD

63. Never use sun puns around Sunstreaker! EVER!

((shudders) The horror!!!!)

(Megatron doesn't compare to the anger of Sunny.)

-.-

64. Never back sass any bot.

( Especially Ratchet.)

(Wrenches hurt!!!)

=)

65. Do not try to short circuit Prowls logical circuits.

(It will only land you with more scout duty and monitor duty.)

(It was funny watching him twitch though!!)

XD

66. Karaoke is strictly banned.

(Do I need to explain this?)

(I hope not.)

-.-'

67. You cannot use Jazz's CD's as throwing stars.

(It was fun until he caught us..)

one word... OUCH.)

=(

68. Playing the human game tennis is fine, using Wheeljack's inventions as a tennis ball is not.

(One word -BOOM!!!)

=)

69. Painting yourselves as each other and trying to convince the dino-bots that you are the other twin is not acceptable, they are confused enough already.

(Poor Swoop...)

(Grimlock finally just shut down.)

(HEHEHE it was funny!)

XD

70. Cliffjumper is not spider-man so stop hanging him from the ceiling.

(OMG!!!! THAT WAS A FUNNY DAY!)

(THE MECHS HAD TOO MANY GALLONS OF HIGH GRADE!!!)

(We secretly call him spider man behind his back.)

(hehehehehehehehehehehe.......)

* * *

I need reviews to keep going!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have over 900 people seeing this!

Thanks to xxIronhideForeverxx , Joyfull scroll, and Starburst for reviewing on every chappie! 

-Satin's Camero-


	8. Chapter 8

hiII IM BACK! II'VE GOT A LOT OF WRITHING TO DO BUT I HOPE THERE IS A FEW WHO WILL STILL READ RULES. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

* * *

71. Do Not, I repeat, Do Not let the Autobots watch Nightmare on elm street or Freddy vs Jason.

(Sunsteaker actually screamed like Megatron was about to kill him!)\[[

(1) Amara introduced him to Freddy Kingston another Major like Will. Freddy had a robotic stalker.)

(Jason, Freddy's brother,... not so lucky head Ironhide after him.)

( The others ,excluding Mudflap and Skids, who love torturing humans, had enough sense to believe it was just a movie and didn't go on a Freddy-Jason killing spree.)

(poor guys...)

=)

=)

72. Dressing up like the Decepticons for halloween and showing up on the base is banned.

(Sam, Leo, and Miles.)

(boys will be boys will be boys... trying to get them selves killed in the most stupid ways.)

(Sam-Hey! we are not stupid!)

(Leo-we re just unique!)

(Miles-...)

(Me-XD. miles? you okay?)

(Miles-Sam, Leo...we are just stupid. Who else would dress up as 'cons?)

(Sam Leo-...fine)

(Me-buahhhhahahahah go us girls!)

XD

XD

73. For the love of all that is holy! Do not ask where human sparklings come from!

(The process is a very disgusting and primitive process...)

("Hide figured it out when he asked Sam had a mission and had to fill in for him.)

(Sam ,being one for revenge, told him in extreme detail.)

(Hide demanded that someone else take guarding duty and Jazz took over.)

=)

=)

74. Do not prank Ironhide, then blame in on 'Sunny.

(Tai and the twins did that.)

(Unfortunately, old 'hide knew there signature...)

(Tai grounded, both set on twins wielded to the berths and tortured-um.. fixed by Ratchet.)

=)

=)

you value your life, DO NOT take a human females chocolate away.

(Mikaela will hurt you. She has taken lessons from Ratchet.)

(Sunny did and she went into raging-screaming-making Megatron look like a angel mode.)

(Every bot on the base now respects her, which is an accomplishment all its own.)

=0

=0

76. No Nightmare before Christmas!

(Singing skeletons, ghost dogs, vampires, zombies... need I go on?)

XD

XD

77. Will and sam are not allowed to drink red bull ant go to the fire range/rec. room.

( Will is the only one who is more volatile ,when he has had red bull, then Ironhide.)

(Sam kept talking faster and faster until Blurr was the only one who could understand him.)

(heywhatcanwedototodat!Heyletsrun!Beeletsgo-oneroundaroundthebase!)-sam

(...what?...)-bee

=)

=)

playing pranks on the soldiers who are OCD.

(THIS RULE IS TO BE FOLLOWED!)

(Cassandra Mallet is no longer here because of this.)

(Sunny, 'Sides, Mudflap, and Skids are to be sent to the ark for a law suite against them.)

=(

=(

not try to separate Will and Mikaela from their Starbucks coffee!

(Mikaela ran away screaming- IT'S MINE! GET AWAY!)

( That was the day new bots came to the base. Hound thinks all humans are all crazy now.)

(Will shot Sunsteaker... In..the..eyes..)

(Ironhide was sooo proud!)

(Ratchet not so much...)

damage any thing humans use as a recreational purposes.

(I broke there television and all the humans on the base gave me glares.)

(They smiled at my cannons...)

(I hid for the rest of the month.)

(They weren't going to touch my cannons!)

(They still smile at my cannons!)

=0

=)

* * *

Tada all done for this chapter! credit for Tai goes to Tatyana Witwicky

1 Amara is my own creation in the story im writing so hang in there with me

Ok everyone pick one rule you liked the most and i will announce and make a story of the rule most reviewed.

-beebeesgirl-


	9. an

hey guys im a friend of baby bee and i hate to say this but she is in the hospital because of an accident so she wont be updating soon.

-may may


End file.
